Losing levels, winning purpose
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Cloud and Tifa are the unfortunate preys of a rather seductive monster as a wild Pollensalta makes them succumb to their inner desires...


Losing levels, winning purpose

Cloud really thought this was a bad idea. Splitting the party, especially in such a wild environment, could prove to be their doom if they encountered strong enemies or if the teams were not done right. Still, he had no complains to give when he saw that he was teamed with Tifa, his crush.

He never had the chance or the guts to admit it, either to himself or to her, that he liked her. It was easy enough to see why, though; Tifa was gentle, caring and drop dead gorgeous. Through some luck or perhaps some push by other members of the party, they were going to explore one of the beaten paths that lead to a cavern, one where they would be alone. He knew not who thought about that idea, but he would surely thank him or her after. This was the time to finally admit to both him and her that he was interested in her.

Walking down the path they had to explore, he looked around for monsters and hostile creatures, ready for a fight. With his immense sword and the fighting prowess of Tifa, he had no doubt they were in no danger at all, but it always paid off to be prepared. Getting close to the cavern in question, Cloud turned to Tifa.

-Stay here, Tifa, I'll go check it out first.

-Okay Cloud. Don't be too long.

This absolutely casual answer meant quite a lot for Cloud, as Tifa was quite the strong-willed and determined woman, never letting others put her aside. She had the strength and the martial expertise to put many monsters and perhaps other party members back to their place, so her saying that was quite something. It was mostly a subtle message to let Cloud be chivalrous to her, which meant that she was probably interested in him too, or so he thought.

Letting his sword out, he advanced in the dark and humid cavern, ready for anything. It was probably empty, as they had not encountered a single monster or living soul close to the area. This gave him hope, as a few more minutes of exploration and then he'd be able to return, gather his courage and tell Tifa how he felt about her.

Unable to see anything, he never saw the large hole in which he fell down, one with unknown depth. Thankfully, there was some kind of slope that made his fall much safer, although he would have loved to see just where he was going to end.

At the end of his descent, he landed on his butt on hard rocky ground, which was rough on his body. Fortunately, it was not so that he was hurt. Looking around, he could see dim light coming from the upper part of the cavern, as he seemed to have landed in a luminous part. Able to see and distinguish where he was, he had not even time to explore that he heard a voice echoing through the place.

-Oh...it seems I've gotten a handsome man here...someone to save me...

The voice was definitely female, sweet as honey and sensual to his ears. His sword ready, he would not be fooled by someone that would not dare show up. This voice could only be a trick by some kind of monster or creature trying to fool him.

-Don't be alarmed sweetie...I'm coming to you...please don't hurt me.

Still doubtful, Cloud could see a feminine shape walking toward him through the light, swaying her hips sensually with each step she took. It seemed like the real deal to him, as he let his guard down for two second. He would at least see who she was before doing anything stupid.

The woman, getting into the light, was a stunning sight to behold: a curvaceous woman with long brown hair wearing a one-piece yellow bathing suit. Her long and smooth hair went down to her butt, which was a marvelous sight to behold indeed. Her breasts were big and looked soft as pillows, while her face was full and pretty. Her legs revealed and her hips wide, she was beautiful beyond words, which made Cloud a bit unsure about who she was or what a stunning woman like her was doing in a cavern like this.

-See? I'm no danger to you, cutie. What would you have done if you harmed my sexy body, uh?

It would have been a true crime to endanger such a pretty body like hers, but it was still strange to him that she was in the very cavern in the first place. About to speak, he was cut off by her alluring voice.

-But enough about fighting and all this nonsense. I can see that I've made quite a first impression on you, handsome. It seems you find me ''fascinating''...

Finishing her speech, she added one last word as she ran her fingers through her long hairs: ''Fascination''. Quickly, a heart shaped mist went toward Cloud, who had no time to dodge or anticipate something like this. Receiving the mist completely, it struck him, then dissolved near him, leaving a sweet scent for him to smell. As he did so, a sudden and colossal desire for this woman entered his mind, leaving everything else on the side.

The woman, not stopping for a second, did a second and a third one, two more heart-shaped clouds floated toward him. Receiving them fully, it only added to the effect, as he could not think about anything else but her, watching her advance toward him with a confidence and sexiness that was out of this world. Falling on his knees, he dropped his sword to the ground as his mouth hung open to the sight of true beauty.

-Good boy. It's so much easier to just stop fighting altogether when you see one such as me. You may call me Pollensalta, but I'd rather you call me ''Mistress''...

Feeling like a lowly worm in front of such impossible allure, Cloud could not do anything but approve of her chosen title. She was his mistress right now and he would do anything just to please her.

Bending in front of him, she approached her face toward his as she let him catch a good peek at her cleavage. Then, unexpectedly, she gave him a long and passionate kiss, her lips meeting his with burning energy. Cloud, unaware if he was worthy or not of such pleasure, stopped thinking about it altogether as her kiss melted his body and mind in ecstasy, leaving him in bliss.

All his thoughts of his adventure, his party, his friends and Tifa disappeared from his mind, as the kiss and the mistress replaced them. The mistress was much more important now.

-That's a good boy. However, I don't want a boy right now, but a good slave. You do want to please your mistress, don't you?

Cloud, with the feeble mind that he had left, replied with all the energy he could muster.

-Yes! I want to be your slave, mistress!

-Then remove your clothes right now, my slave. You won't need them anymore.

Doing as she asked, Cloud did not hesitate even for a second as he removed his shirt, pants, gloves and underwears for this mistress. As he did so, Pollensalta made a leather collar appear out of nowhere. Putting it on his neck, she smiled at him, seemingly happy about his obedience.

-You'd please me much more with this collar, slave. Now, to reward you for such loyalty and obedience...

Looking at his huge erection, Pollensalta was ready to relieve him of his passion and perhaps other things, as she heard a voice echo through the area she was in.

-Cloud, where are you? If you're there, answer me!

Recognizing the voice as being female, Pollensalta licked her lips, ready for something she had much more desire for. Bending once more before Cloud, she whispered in his ear.

-Just wait here, my lovely slave. Your mistress has something to do before she can reward you.

Leaving him there, she advanced toward the source of the sound, seeing a pretty young woman walking around, seemingly searching for something. Betting that she was looking for the man she had caught, she would be in for a surprise. First though, she would properly introduce herself. Getting out of hiding, she went toward the young woman in question.

-Who are you? I've never seen you in this cavern before...

Tifa, startled to see another woman in this cavern, was even more surprised when she saw how she was clothed. How could anyone survive in such an environment clothed in such a simple and form-revealing bathing suit? Seeing the need to introduce herself, she smiled shyly at this strange woman as she spoke.

-Hi there, I'm Tifa. Have you seen a blonde and kind of cute man around here? He was supposed to scout out this cave and then return to the entrance to me. It makes a bit of time since then and I'm worried for him...

Pollensalta laughed inside her own mind at the irony of the situation, yet only showed a mysterious smile to this Tifa.

-What if I've seen him? Could he hope to match my ''fascinating'' looks? You gotta admit, I am a true creature of ''Fascination''...

Slyly using her attack on the unaware woman, the same heart-shaped mist went toward her. Caught by surprise, she had no time to dodge or move out of the way as the attack hit her dead-on.

Becoming a bit dizzy at the attack, her thought were becoming less clear for a brief instant as her gaze set on the woman there. She had no idea why, but she saw her not as a mere woman, but as a very attractive one on this very moment. Smiling a bit at this thought, Tifa had sudden fantasies about this delightful woman.

-Why would you ever need a man when you have someone like me around? Am I not sexy and beautiful beyond words?

Yes, she was, thought Tifa. She was a truly alluring woman. She was not really attracted to other women, but this one here could perhaps convince her. Her thoughts returning slowly, she remembered that she was looking for Cloud...

Only to be hit once more by a heart-shaped cloud thrown by the alluring woman in the bathing suit. Being more effective right now, she blushed a bit at the sight of the gorgeous female in front of her.

-Now, no need to be shy in front of me. It's normal to be questioning yourself in front of me. I am so beautiful; it makes you want to be a lesbian right now, does it not?

The idea was interesting, to be sure, but Tifa was truly unsure. Her incertitude lasted for three seconds, as another heart-shaped cloud hit her right away, quickly followed by another. Losing all sense of herself, Tifa became very wet, aroused to no ends by this incredible woman before her.

-I see you've made up your mind. Do not worry though, the feeling is mutual. Just let me sate myself on you, my sweet. Undress yourself and I'll bring to you the greatest pleasure...

Not having to be told twice, Tifa quickly followed her suggestion, as she discarded her clothes nonchalantly on the ground. Nude as the day she was born, she was, without a doubt, very wet, her pussy ready to be manipulated by Pollensalta.

-I just have a condition...submit to me and become my slave. Only then will I grant you this gift, my sweet...

Tifa, wishing only to be close to this unparalleled woman, went on her knees as her voice went to a desperate tone.

-Please mistress! I want you; your slave wants you!

It was good enough, thought Pollensalta, as she approached her lips toward the dripping pussy of her newest victim. Kissing it in the first place, it gave Tifa a chill as something drastic and unexpected happened.

 ***Tifa's level: 53***

She began feeling a bit weaker as her mistress began to kiss and lick the vaginal lips with expertise, granting her delight as she began forgetting about past experiences and knowledges.

 ***Tifa's level: 47***

Pollensalta, now having begun to invade her folding walls with her tongue, brought delight and ecstasy to the young and fascinated woman. Her moans filling the cave with their sweetness, Tifa could not help herself but to vocalize her pleasure.

-Yes mistress! It feels so good mistress.

 ***Tifa's level: 40***

She had no idea that she was becoming weaker and more enthralled under the power of Pollensalta by the second, although with her current state of mind, she would not have minded at all. Panting and screaming in approval, she squirmed and shivered in the bliss she was given by her mistress.

 ***Tifa's level: 31***

She had forgotten how to use some of her magic and limits break at this point. Worse, she did not even remember what those things were. Only the expert ministrations of the mistress were important now.

 ***Tifa's level: 20***

She could not remember why she had come in here in the first place, as her mind was turning blank. Her friends, her goals, her crush...everything was going away from her. Thankfully, she would never know, as the mistress was the sole important being in the whole world to her.

 ***Tifa's level: 9***

Her body was growing very weak now, on the verge of her climax; her moans were getting longer as she panted for air. Pollensalta, still going at it strongly, knew that it would soon be over as she smiled while doing a part of the job she absolutely loved.

 ***Tifa's level: 1***

Back at the beginning of her journey to become stronger and gather knowledge, Tifa was the weakest she had ever been, not even remembering how to fight. Her strength was gone as well as her techniques. Feeling a bit lost, she was grateful for her mistress to be there with her now. Pollensalta, finishing up her oral job, looked at her with a single command on her lips: ''cum''.

With that said, Tifa came as hard as she ever could, a torrent of sweet honey getting out of her pussy. With that out of her system, so was her will and resistance, replaced by incredible love and affection for her mistress. Regaining her breath, she looked at her mistress, feeling lost and without a direction.

-Do not worry, my sweet. I know that having discovered your love for me has left a hole in your goals. Thankfully for you, I can do something about that.

Getting on her knees, she kissed Tifa on her lips tenderly, without restraint but with a gentleness that was unlike the one she gave to Cloud. Accepting the kiss, Tifa's eyes became glazed over and pink, closing themselves soon after changing.

As the kiss went on, her hair began changing, turning from brown to blonde, retaining their length. Clothes began forming themselves on her, as a similar one-piece bathing suit began covering her nude form.

The kiss breaking, Tifa had changed into something far different now. Gone was the adventurer she once was, replaced by something her mistress had created for her.

-Ah, such a sweet look for you my slave. You have turned into a Jemnezmy, a creature worthy of being near me, but also worthy to love me.

Tifa, understanding that her mistress had turned her into something better, smiled with joy at her. Accepting that her new name was Jemnezmy from now on, she was glad that her mistress saw her as worthy of her.

Rising up from the knelt position she was in, Pollensalta motioned for her newly-created Jemnezmy to do the same.

-Come with me, my lovely Jemnezmy. I have something for you to do.

Rising up as well, Jemnezmy followed her mistress with glee, ready to do anything she asked. Catching up to her, she could see her standing at the side of a young man with a collar on his neck.

-I have given you abilities far beyond any mere woman, Jemnezmy. I want you to train on this young man here. First is the ''Fascination'' technique. To use it, you only need to think sexy thoughts and make them materialize toward your victim.

Trying her best, Jemnezmy thought very hard about her mistress in sexy pose, doing naughty things to her. Channeling this, she was able to shoot a pink heart-shaped mist toward the young man, who throbbed in delight. His penis rose once more in an erect state as he looked at her with devotion and adoration in his eyes.

-Good. You learn quickly. Now, I want you to drain him of his strength and wisdom. Simply suck his hard member out of them, it's very easy. He'll grow feeble as you'll get stronger by it, my sweet.

Hoping to satisfy her mistress, Jemnezmy went on all four, as she approached her lips from the heavy rod the young man possessed. Beginning at the shaft, she began to work with her lips at first, as she could feel a small shiver manifested in the body of the young man in question.

 ***Cloud's level: 55***

Working her way down, she suckled on it as she began using her tongue as well as her mouth. His small moans of satisfaction were a great indicator that she was doing well so far.

 ***Cloud's level: 50***

Getting lower, she had half of his length in her mouth, as her lips tightened around the rod. She could see the approval in the face of her mistress, which gave her the courage and energy she needed to continue.

 ***Cloud's level: 43***

Pumping up and down now, she did so slowly at first, not wishing to rush the experience for him and for her as well. His moans getting more frequent, it made her smile as she began to love this pleasure and what she was draining from him.

 ***Cloud's level: 34***

She felt more and more confident, seeing herself as quite capable now. She could sense some kind of energy emerging from his shaft and getting inside her throat, one that she could not get enough of.

 ***Cloud's level: 24***

Her suckling and pumping got better and faster now, wishing to dry him out of this wonderful energy. She wanted more for herself now. The sexual nature of this made her love everything about this, but the energy was too sweet and great to be resisted.

 ***Cloud's level: 12***

His moans and screams were a true blessing for her, finding out that she loved when he did that. It was a sign she was doing it well and that he was truly helpless before her. That thought was very pleasant to her, finding it arousing to render such as he powerless before her actions and person in general.

 ***Cloud's level: 1***

With that now known, he blew his load inside her mouth, which she gladly swallowed. It was the last amount of his strength and his knowledge in sticky form, a last drop of energy meant only for her. Swallowing it entirely, she looked at her mistress with a seductive smile.

She had learned much today. She knew now what she liked, what she loved and who she adored. She would enslave other people for their energy, all for the glory of the mistress. One question rested on her mind, though.

-What shall we do with him, mistress?

-We can always use a good stud, my sweet Jemnezmy. Now, though, I want you to pleasure me...

-At once, my beautiful mistress.

Such was the fate of Cloud and Tifa, who only wanted to explore a single cavern. Instead, they found bliss and love, albeit not in the form they had expected...


End file.
